Natal, Sepiring Kue Jahe
by kindovvf
Summary: Ango menemukan anak itu di dekat pohon natal.


7Seeds (c) Tamura Yumi.

* * *

Ango menemukan anak itu di dekat pohon natal. Meringkuk, menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut putih polos, merenungi kado-kado warna-warni dengan jemari. Anak itu tampak terasing di tengah hingar-bingar nyanyian Jingle Bells; pekik tawa; derap kaki berkejaran; aroma kue jahe dan susu; suara televisi di ruang tengah; dan kartun spesial natal favorit hampir semua anak.

"Kenapa kamu di situ?" Ango tidak jadi menggigit kue jahe dari dapur. Bahu si anak berselimut menegang seolah kaget. "Ini, kan, natal. Jangan malah menyendiri begitu."

Natsu tidak menoleh. Masih membelakangi Ango, memilin hiasan kertas bentuk beruang yang menjulur dari pohon natal. "Aku di sini saja," ucapnya pelan dan lamat. Natsu tidak suka pesta. Tidak suka berada di keramaian. Anak-anak lain pasti menjauhinya. Tidak mau dekat-dekat. Tidak mau mengajak ia bermain. Kalau pun diajak, dia hanya akan ragu-ragu, terlalu lama memberikan jawaban. Ujung-ujungnya, Natsu hanya akan jadi penonton. Daripada sakit hati terhadap diri sendiri, Natsu pilih menarik diri sejak awal.

Natsu menemukan pohon natal yang kesepian di sudut ruang bermain. Pohon natal itu lebih kecil dari pohon natal di ruang tengah di mana penghuni panti merayakan natal suka cita. Kado-kado di bawahnya pun sedikit dan Natsu tahu semuanya bukan hadiah sungguhan: Natsu melihat salah satu bibi pengurus panti membungkusi gabus dengan kertas-kertas indah. Mungkin agar pohon natal ini tidak terlalu sepi. Tapi tetap saja pohon natal ini tidak punya teman, demikian pikir Natsu. Seperti dirinya. Terasing dan tidak dapat berbaur.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ango bertanya lagi. "Apa kamu sakit?"

Natsu menggeleng. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar teriakan Koruri mencari Ango. Film favorit mereka sudah mau diputar di televisi, katanya. Natsu ingin menyuruh Ango pergi karena Koruri menunggu. Tapi Natsu tidak mau Ango tersinggung. Terus bimbang, pada akhirnya Natsu memilih diam. Natsu tahu film apa yang Koruri maksud, dan hati kecilnya berpikir andai dia dapat _ikut_ menonton.

Dia sudah tidak mendengar suara Ango di belakangnya. Mungkin Ango sudah pergi ke ruang tengah, ikut bergembira merayakan natal.

Tapi Natsu keliru.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau kue jahe?"

Natsu menoleh ragu-ragu. Ango berseru dari gang menuju dapur. "Aku mau ke dapur. Mau ambil kue. Kalau kamu mau, kuambilkan sekalian."

Natsu berpikir keras harus menjawab apa. Sebelum Ango sempat marah, dia harus cepat-cepat. "Bo-boleh."

Kue itu dibuat oleh Bibi Chisa sejak sore. Bentuknya orang-orangan, dengan dua mata, senyum rasa stroberi, _sprinkle_ warna-warni. Masih hangat dari panggangan, Ango memberitahu sambil menggigit bagiannya sendiri. Natsu mengucapkan terima kasih serupa gumaman. Dia langsung panik menyadari bisa saja Ango tidak dengar dan dia dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih. Tapi Ango mengangguk, mengucapkan sama-sama sebelum mengambil tempat di sisi lain pohon natal. Membuat Natsu agak kaget. Dia samarkan dengan menggigit kue jahe buatan Bibi Chisa. Untuk sesaat Natsu diam, merenungi rasa yang meletup di mulut. Manis tapi tidak terlalu mencekik, taburan gula yang meleleh, hangat oleh jahe … _enak_ , dia membatin. Enak, _sangat_ enak. Natsu mengagumi keterampilan tangan Bibi Chisa dalam memasak.

"Enak, kan?" Ango mengulurkan tangan pada dua gelas susu yang turut ia ambil. "Pakai susu juga enak. Coba saja."

Natsu menerima satu gelas. Sedikit tidak sabar mencelupkan kue jahe yang tak utuh lagi itu. Enak, batin Natsu lagi, menyeka susu yang menetes dari ujung bibir. _Enak._

"Kamu tahu kado-kado ini cuma hiasan, kan?" tanya Ango, mengambil satu dan mengamati pola kertas pembungkus. "Isinya bukan hadiah."

Natsu mengangguk. "Aku … lihat bibi-bibi membungkusi." Dia berharap tidak salah bicara.

Seharusnya Ango ada di ruang tengah malam itu, menonton film bersama-sama, piring kue-kue, gelas-gelas susu hangat, mungkin berbagi selimut, bergantian lari-lari mengelilingi pohon natal besar sambil bernyanyi; alih-alih menyibak gorden ruang samping dan mengambil kue jahe di piring lain, mengambil selimut dari kamar dan menonton salju mulai turun. Natsu memberanikan diri bertanya tentang apa tidak sayang ketinggalan menonton film favorit. Ango jawab besok pagi akan diputar ulang. Natsu ingin bertanya mengapa Ango mau saja duduk bersamanya di sini, tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang meyakinkan bahwa lebih baik ditemani seorang teman daripada sendirian. Maka dia diam saja, menggenggam kue jahe dengan dua tangan, menggigit pelan-pelan sambil sesekali mencelupkan ke susu. Salju akan lebih tebal esok pagi. Besok pasti akan ada perang salju jika bibi-bibi pengurus panti tidak keberatan (dan memang seringnya tidak). Natsu mengeluh diam-diam. Padahal salju ringan seperti ini lebih ia sukai.

Ango masih menonton salju. Masih mengunyah kue jahe entah keberapa. Natsu mulai merasa kenyang. Tapi salju itu enak ditonton, jadi, dia akan diam di sini lebih lama.

 _Natal tahun ini tidak terlalu buruk_ , ia berpikir diam-diam.

* * *

a/n: halo, penghuni fandom 7Seeds! salam dari pendatang baru. mencoba menulis chibi!AngoNatsu dalam relasi pertemanan (ngimpinya sih relasi roman yah berhubung ini otp). fik tema natal yang dipablis telat orzorz. terima kasih sudah mampir, dan salam kenal /o

2


End file.
